Never Mind
by HellPhoenix
Summary: A random Death Note one-shot I wrote for one of my friends


I was just finishing my make-up when my cell phone suddenly called. It was my best friend.  
"Hi!" she said. "What's up?"  
"I'm about to go to school," I replied. My friend immediately apologized and said goodbye, before hanging up. I smiled as I put my bag over my shoulder, leaving for my first day at the university.  
The day started off pretty boring. But after a while I got my eyes on a guy. He wasn't really hard to notice, and no one could accuse him of copying everyone else. He wasn't actually _blending in_, to say it like that.  
He had coal black hair, pale skin and dark eyes with black rings underneath them. He looked like he was wearing eyeliner, or like he hadn't slept for a week. I was guessing the last alternative.

"Hi," I said, walking up to him.  
"Hi," he replied. "I'm.. uh.. well, you can call me Eru."  
"Okay," I giggled. "I'm Anju."  
"Anju..." He said it slowly, like he was tasting it. "I like it. I have something I need to do after school, but would you like to meet me for a cup of coffee after that?"  
"That would be nice."  
"Great. Wait for me at the café, then. I'll be there as fast as I can."  
The rest of the day I was waiting for the classes to end, so that I could meet Eru. He seemed like a really nice guy, although the other students didn't seem to like him much. They thought he was jus plain weird. But I didn't care what they thought. I had fallen for him the second I looked into his innocent eyes.  
A few hours later I sat at the café, waiting for him to come. I blushed as I thought about him. It wasn't like me to fall in love this easily. What was I thinking? I wasn't in love, I couldn't be! I was just flattered that this guy, who seemed to pay no interest to people, had asked _me _the most unpopular girl in _Tokyo, _to meet him. That was all. No feelings involved. Right?  
Another hour went by. And another one, and another one, and another one. Soon it was late evening, and he still hadn't showed up.  
_I should have known_, I thought to myself as I left. He had stood me up. Just like every other guy had always ended up doing. It wasn't even worth telling me that he wasn't interested. _I_ wasn't worth it.  
"Hi honey," my mom said as I entered the house. "You're home late. Did anything happen?"  
"I don't wanna talk about it," I mumbled as I ran up to my room.  
Why did this always happen to me? Why? But I knew the answer. Because I was weird. Because I was different. Because I was me.

A new day. As I applied eyeliner around my blue eyes, my thoughts wandered back to Eru. I shook my head quickly, and forced myself not to think about him as I did the last finish on my hair. SoonI was on my way to the university again, and the whole time, I couldn't get Eru off my mind.  
"Hi," a voice whispered in my ear. I turned around to see Eru.  
"What do you want?"  
"Umm.. well, I-" Eru stuttered, confused by my sudden hostility.  
"You had your chance, Eru," I sighed. "You had your chance, and you let it go."  
"But Anju!" he protested. But I didn't listen to him. I felt a little guilty for being so angry, but I shook it off. He deserved it. After all, he was the one who stood me up.  
The day went by just fine, and I almost didn't even think about Eru. Sometimes, though, my mind seemed to wander to him. But it wasn't before later that night I was forced to pay any big attention to him again.  
"Anju!" my mom yelled from downstairs. "Someone's here to see you!"

At first thought, I assumed it was my best friend who had come to have a girl-talk and be annoying as usual. But as I went down the staircase, I saw a completely other person sitting on the couch, talking to my mom.  
"Hi," Eru said.  
"I thought I said I didn't want to see you again."  
"Actually," Eru smiled, "you didn't."  
"I'll say it now, then!" I was screaming by now, and my mom was smart enough to be leaving the room.  
"Anju, please!" Eru begged. "Please just let me explain."  
"What?!"  
"I really wanted to come yesterday! But I got caught up at work, and by the time they let me leave, you had already gone home."  
"You were.. at work?" I almost didn't believe it. Almost. "Where do you work?"  
"I can't tell you exactly _where_," he replied, smiling. "What I _can_ tell you is that I'm investigating the Kira-case."

"You mean.. You're _the_ Eru?"  
"I guess I am. Does that mean you'll forgive me?"  
"It depends," I said, trying my best to keep looking serious.  
"What if I do this?" Eru said, kissing my cheek. My face turned tomato red, and I was suddenly really busy studying my shoe tips.  
"I'll take that as a yes," Eru giggled.  
We laid on the couch for hours, complete silence surrounding us. We were simply enjoying each others' company. It must have been about two o'clock in the morning when Eru broke the silence.  
"I won't be able to go to the university for a while," he said. "I have to focus fully on the Kira-case."  
"Does that mean I won't be able to see you?"  
"Technically, yes" Eru sighed. "I have to work all day, from early in the morning until late in the evening. However, I'm not going to let the work get in my way when it comes to you, and I think me coming here tonight is proof enough for that, Anju."  
"So..?"  
"I'll sneak out at night," he smiled. "That is, only if that's what you want."  
"Of course! I don't care if it has to be in the middle of the night, I wanna be with you!"

After I met Eru, my entire life changed. I would sneak out every night to meet him in the park, and we would stay up all night and just talk. I would oversleep and miss classes, and sometimes I fell to sleep in the middle of them too, but that didn't seem important to me. I just wanted to be with Eru.  
We went to a party with some of my friends once. I got really drunk, and I couldn't remember any of it afterwards. All I could recall was waking up with a horrible hangover the next day. We never talked about that night.  
"Anju?" Eru asked while playing with my hair. It had been a really long time since we met.  
"Yes?"  
"I won't be able to see you for a while. We're releasing the suspect of the case, but just to be sure, he and I are going to be handcuffed together for a while."  
"Oh," I said. "It's okay. We'll meet again when this is over." Eru nodded.  
"When the case is solved, I'll come back. I promise."  
We sat in silence for another while. I enjoyed Eru's warm embrace, his gentle breath towards the top of my head. I never wanted him to go.  
But eventually the time came when he had to leave.  
"Eru?" I whispered. He turned towards me.  
"Yes?"  
"Never mind," I said. "You go back to your case." He nodded slowly, turning away from me again. My eyes filled with tears as I watched him leave.  
_I couldn't tell him. After all this time, I still couldn't tell him..._

Days, weeks and months went by. I missed Eru. I hadn't realized how much I needed him before he was gone. But he would come back, right? He had to. After all, he had promised.  
I got sick. I threw up all the time. My best friend came to visit, and she made me do a pregnancy-test. I didn't have the strength to argue with her, so I just took the test.  
"This is really unnecessary," I complained as I threw the test to her after taking it. "I haven't slept with anyone."  
"Sure about that?" she asked, holding it up in front of me. It was positive. "That night, at the party, you slept with Eru. Of course, you were both so drunk I wouldn't expect you to remember anything."

Another while went by. My pregnancy was starting to show. I just couldn't make myself get rid of Eru's baby. I couldn't make myself kill it. Besides, when Eru came back I was sure that he would take good care of his baby.  
"Excuse me, but aren't you Yamamoto Anju?" a voice asked just as I got out of I turned around I saw a boy who seemed a couple of years younger than me. I knew who he was.  
"Yes, I am," I replied. "And you are Yagami Light, right? Main suspect of the Kira-case if I'm not mistaken."  
"That would be correct," Light sighed. "Anyway, the reason I am here to speak to you is Eru."  
"Okay." My heart beat faster by the sound of his name, and a small smile played on my lips."Bring it on, then."  
Light took a deep breath, as if he was waiting to the last moment possible to tell me whatever it was that he was about to say.  
"Eru is dead. He was buried two days ago."  
I went into shock. I couldn't believe what I had just heard, that Eru was dead. He couldn't be! He had promised he would come back after the case was solved. He had promised...  
I barely noticed Light grabbing a hold of my arm, walking me down the halls of the university. When I finally went out of the shock-condition, we were in the graveyard. In front of me was Eru's grave.  
I fell to my knees on the ground, crying so hard that I thought I could never stop. I should have told him. The last time I saw Eru, I should have gone through with it. I should have said those three words that I had planned to tell him.  
"I love you," I whispered through the tears. Then, totally out of the blue, a pain impossible to describe rankled inside my chest. More precisely; My heart. I looked up to see Light standing with a note book in his hands, an evil grin on his face.  
"You were the last one who suspected me," he whispered softly. Then everything went black.


End file.
